1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to frying apparatuses for deep-fat frying. More particularly, the present invention relates to a deep-fat fryer filter mounting apparatus, which permits removal of the filter assembly while the oil is hot.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cooking oil is extensively used in the food industry to cook various comestibles. Animal fat or other suitable material may sometimes be used as the cooking material in lieu of cooking oil. The term “cooking oil” is used herein to designate any such material.
Frying is frequently accomplished in relatively deep containers with the comestible to be cooked immersed in the cooking oil. In cases where quantities of food are regularly cooked in such a manner, the cooking oil becomes contaminated with various particles of food or other impurities, and charred food particles produce an odor, which adversely affects the taste of foods cooked therein.
Existing commercially available systems and apparatus for filtering cooking oil require that the cooking operation be interrupted to filter the cooking oil or to clean continuous filtering systems. A disadvantage of presently practiced methods of filtering cooking oil is that such methods require that the cooking operation be ceased during the period that the cooking oil is filtered. This results in significant downtime. Even with continuous filtering systems there is periodic delay for cleaning of the filters, which require the cooking oil to be cooled or drained.
U.S. Pat. No. Re. 34,636, reissued on Jun. 14, 1994, to the present inventor, describes a cooking oil filtering apparatus, which can be used to effectively remove particulates from the cooking oil. Such particulates may include coatings from fried objects, seasonings and the like. The cooking oil is drawn through wire mesh screens by applying suction at the filter interior. As the cooking oil is drawn to the wire mesh screens, the screen serves to remove particulates from the cooking oil. The particulate-free cooking oil is then drawn into an outlet and drawn through the tank to a pump. The pump passes the cooking oil back into the tank. This process is carried on until particulate matter is removed from the cooking oil. A filter powder may be dispersed in the cooking oil to accumulate on the outer surfaces of the wire mesh screens. The subject apparatus eliminated the need for filter paper.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,799, issued on Apr. 11, 1995, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,370, issued on Jan. 23, 1996, both to the present inventor, describe a cooking oil filtering apparatus and method which can be used to effectively remove particulates from the cooking oil. Though relatively infrequent, the apparatus and method require periodic shut-downs for cleaning operations.
The patent references and references contained therein neither teach nor disclose a filter mounting system for a continuous-filtering fryer of the present invention.